


Mari's Mission Mayham

by IllyasJames



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Family, M/M, Protective Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 16:55:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10723422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyasJames/pseuds/IllyasJames
Summary: The moment Yuuri's video of skating Victor's routine goes viral people start calling Yu-topia. After having dealt with some crackpots over the greater part of the day Mari makes it her mission to mess up with every single one of those pranksters. Especially if they pretend to be bloody Victor Nikiforov themselves.





	Mari's Mission Mayham

**Author's Note:**

> Day 114 of my 365FF Challenge
> 
> Decided to give Mari some love.

Eighty-two, that was the eighty second person calling today claiming to be a person Yuuri knows and wanting to know if they can get Yuuri on the line. And Mari isn't even counting the endless string of journalists that made their way to Yu-topia Katsuki's telephone number. She loves her brother, so taking the calls is a small task to help him out. Still, she feels like she is permanently glued to the blood stool next to the phone today. 

When the first calls came in that morning, neither she nor Otosan had been prepared. Especially as they had not seen the video that people were going on about. Mari had to look it up while Otosan was trying to get the people that called the information they wanted without giving away to much. They had had some experience with the press, after all her little brother is an international athlete. Just never this intrusive. Seems one you add Victor to the mix, every one goes a bit extra. The video though proved how amazing a skater her little brother was. So telling the press that she was proud to be his sister was a statement easily given, but no, this did not mean she was going to bother Yuuri as he was using the time to get to himself.

Mari looks at the clock. This must be a miracle, there hasn't been a single call in over five minutes. Maybe she'll be able to do some chores today after all. She stands up from the stool ready to light a cigarette, as that too has been a few hours. Their parents aren't super strict but no smoking in the reception area. So maybe that explains a bit why she did what she did next when the phone rang again. 

"Moshi, moshi. Yu-topia Katsuki. Hasetsu's one and only Onsen location. How can I be of service today?" She crosses her fingers hoping it's a real customer this time. 

"Ah!! Katsuki." The voice has a thick foreign accent, and it's clear the person is more interested in the name than the rest she said, that she knows this is not somebody wishing to reserve a room. And Mari snaps internally, but her years of working in the onsen prevent her from just slamming the phone down. "Is this the Onsen run by my darling Yuuri's parents?" 

Mari feels her hair bristle. Who is this person that dares to speak about her little brother in such a personal way. "This is the Onsen run by the Katsuki family, and Katsuki Yuuri is my little brother." She makes an emphasize on the connections. 

"Ah!! Then you must be Mari!!! Fantastic, I hope to be meeting you soon." Mari removes the horn from her ear and stares at it for a second. 

"And why ever would you be meeting me soon? You have not even said who you are, and I have no knowledge if you would even be welcome here." This is followed by a silence for a moment. Perhaps she scared the caller off. Then though there is a loud laugh.

"I'm so sorry. People keep telling me I lose my manners when I get excited. It's me Victor Nikiforov. Yuuri must have mentioned me." 

At this Mari really does want to slam down the phone. How dare this person muck about her brother's well known adornment of the Russian skater. Proven by him skating the man's routine in that video. She instead decides to take the joke a step further. You really should think twice to hurt her brother. Anybody in Hasetsu that ever tried can vouch for that.

"Why yes, Victor. My brother has talked very dearly about you. He is so looking forward to seeing you again. Especially now that you are in the off season." Come on dude, how will you respond to that. She had not expected to hear a pleased squeak. 

"I doubt he is any more looking forward to it than me. When he invited me over, he had only said to come to his parents onsen in Kyushu. But as he was mostly talking Japanese at the time, I missed the correct place. Well I have most of the papers done, but I still need the exact address." 

Mari wished she had paid a little more attention to English in school. It was hard enough to follow it as is, but the man had gone of a bit fast in his excitement. She could have sworn this man said Yuuri had invited him. Ha. If Yuuri had invited Victor Nikiforov to come over the boy would be equal part running around the place making it spotless/ sitting in a corner freaking out. And although her brother was freaking out it was most definitely not about this. So he wants an address, she is a moment away to give the address of the local waste dump. 

"Oh and there is no problem if I bring my Makkachin with me right? It seems I need permission from the place I'm staying to get him in on such a short notice." The mentioning of Victor's dog makes Mari winch. She always knew why Yuuri had gotten Vicchan. The sudden hurt for their lost dog takes the venom out of her next words.

"No, no problem. Just fax the papers over, our parents will take care of it. And about our address, we are the only Onsen still in Hasetsu. So just tell our name to the taxi driver at the station and you are here fast enough." 

"Oh that is good to know. But I'll still need the address to have my stuff sent over. I'll be staying for a while and fed-ex is cheaper than taking it with me on the plane." There is a short giggle. "I've learned that the hard way. And I'll need a lot to make myself at home. I've been told I'm high maintenance." 

"Of course." Mari can't help but applaud this prankster for keeping up the joke this whole time. "I'll give you the address. And I hope to see you soon, Mr. Nikiforov." She rattles the address off, and repeats it again when he asks her to make certain he got it right. After that she gives him the fax number from her father's office. 

And once they said their goodbye's, this caller claiming that she should call him Victor or at least Victor-san as they will be staying under the same roof soon enough, she hangs up and decides not to mention this call to anybody. As much fun it was to joke about a bit, she knows that hearing that people joked about his feelings towards Victor would hurt her brother dearly. 

Less than a week later, on her trip to the market she is halted by a fed-ex truck asking for directions to Yu-topia. She might even have giggled about it to herself how this remnds her of that one call, but that was so short lived we'll never know for sure. 

And coming home finding the hallway stuffed to the brim with Fed-ex boxes is just annoying. Bloody hell, if she gets her hands on who ever sent those boxes over she will...

...the door slips from her fingers. There at one of the dinner tables meant for guests, sits Victor Nikiforov. THE REAL VICTOR NIKIFOROV. And Makkachin is lying next to him. Maybe it hadn't been a prank call after all. Shit.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> I love every Kudo and Comment given.  
> And if you bookmark my work I'll drop by your profile to check out your work and your bookmarks. :}


End file.
